Hogar
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Una familia, un lugar al que regresar después de un largo día, un techo donde dormir, una mesa en la cual comer... ¿eso era un hogar? [Sumire Kakei/One-shot]


**_Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

 **Hogar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Nos vemos mañana, delegada

Sumire detuvo su andar tan pronto visualizo a Namida, quien se despedía de ella junto a Izuno.

—Hasta luego

—Sí, hasta mañana —despidió con una sonrisa.

Escuchó a otros de sus compañeros despedirse mientras corrían hacia la salida de la academia, ella solo pudo despedirlos con leves asentimientos, aún sonriendo de forma amable, mientras los veía perderse por aquellas puertas, seguramente hacia sus hogares o algún lugar con sus amigos.

Un suspiro casi imperceptible escapó de sus labios al apretar las hojas que llevaba entre sus brazos antes de reanudar su camino hacia el interior del edificio. Debía entregar los reportes de sus compañeros a su maestro, Shino.

* * *

—Gracias, eres de mucha ayuda

Dijo Shino al recibir los papeles que la joven le entregaba.

—Descuide, ¿necesita que lo ayude en algo más?

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario —respondió Shino con su tranquilidad habitual—. Seguramente debes querer volver a tu hogar antes de que se haga tarde, ¿no?

—S-Si, supongo que sí —ella desvió su mirada—. Entonces, lo veré mañana, _sensei_ —sonrió.

—Hasta mañana, ve con cuidado

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró en su espalda, la sonrisa en sus labios se fue desvaneciendo hasta sí formar una fina y pequeña línea.

 _Hogar_.

Una palabra de uso habitual, que incluso ella usaba de vez en cuando pero no por ello su palabra favorita.

Se encaminó por los largos y ahora silenciosos pasillos hasta la salida. Era increíble como hasta hace una hora ese lugar estaba inundado por las voces de sus compañeros y otros estudiantes y ahora, todo era tan silencioso y… vacío.

No, no debía dejar que los pensamientos negativos invadieran su cabeza, se dijo. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza antes de retomar su camino con renovado ánimo.

Debía llegar pronto a su departamento, se daría un baño y haría sus tareas, si terminaba rápido tal vez podría salir al parque y practicar su lanzamiento de shuriken. El entrenamiento físico en especial el lanzamiento de shurikens, no era su fuerte por ello debía practicar todo lo que pudiese para mejorar. No podía hacerlo en su apartamento ya que este era pequeño, por ello se las había ingeniado para practicar en un parque poco concurrido y de esa forma no molestar a otros.

Como delegada, su deber era ayudar a sus compañeros cuando lo necesitaran, pero no podría hacerlo si ella no podía mejorar por sí misma.

Tenía que esforzarse.

— ¡Oh, delegada!

La voz de una chica morena y robusta que salía de una tienda con un par de bolsas de patatas, capto su atención.

—Chouchou —saludó amable.

— ¿Vas a casa?

—Sí, me retrase un poco en la entrega de reportes

—Siempre tan responsable, delegada —sonrió la morena—, apuesto a que Shino-sensei debe estar agradecido por tu ayuda —bromeó al llevar una patata a su boca—. Los hombres no son nada sin las mujeres —suspiró, comiendo otra patata.

Sumire solo pudo sonreír un tanto apenada. Chouchou a veces sonaba como si fuese una mujer mayor.

— ¡Chouchou!

La fuerte voz de una mujer llamó la atención de ambas. Una mujer de cabello rojizo, ojos dorados y tez morena con los brazos en jarra las observaba desde lejos con las cejas fruncidas.

—Uh, _Okasan_

— ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? —Karui se acercó a ellas con grandes zancadas—, se supone que hoy tienes práctica

Chouchou suspiró con desgano.

—No puedo entrenar si primero no como esto, ¿sabes? —Respondió al llevarse más patatas a la boca, con todo el descaro del mundo—. Podría desaparecer si lo hago, la juventud de una dama no debe desperdiciarse de esa forma

Karui bufó, esa niña no tenía remedio. Sin más, le arrebató la bolsa de patatas de las manos.

— ¡Oye!

—Comerás luego de la práctica

— ¿Ah? Pero no resistiré sin calorías.

La mirada severa de Karui le dio a entender que no estaba dispuesta a recibir negativas.

—Bien, bien, iré —suspiró con desgano—. Tengo que irme, nos vemos, delegada

Sumire quién hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio observando la escena, apenas y pudo despedirse de su compañera entre el peculiar balbuceo que la acompañaba cuando se hallaba nerviosa. La mayor, por su parte, solo hizo un leve asentimiento en despedida a la otra joven junto a su hija. Pronto ambas desaparecieron de su vista.

 _Okasan_

Algo en el interior de la joven con trenzas punzó en su pecho.

No, no podía pensar en eso.

Lo mejor era regresar a su departamento y continuar con lo que había planificado, un baño, sus tareas y la cena, tendría que madrugar un poco más de lo habitual para practicar, porque era consciente de que no le daría mucho tiempo de entrenar antes de que anocheciera.

Aceleró el paso, ya solo le faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar, pensó con una sonrisa tranquila.

— _Otosan,_ ¿falta mucho?

Un niño a lo lejos, tiraba del pantalón de su padre, mientras con su otra mano frotaba sus ojos con evidente sueño.

—Ya falta poco, pronto llegaremos a nuestro hogar —le sonrió el mayor—, ¿Quieres que te cargue?

El pequeño apenas y pudo asentir, el sueño le vencía. El hombre se puso delante del pequeño para que este pudiese subirse a su espalda y después desaparecieron entre la gente.

 _Otosan_

La puerta hizo un pequeño _click_ al cerrarse tras su espalda. Se quito sus zapatos y los acomodó a un lado, tomó unas pantuflas que estaban junto al recibidor y se las colocó.

Se encamino por el único pasillo del departamento, deslizó una puerta y apretó el interruptor de la luz.

—Estoy en casa

Las palabras brotaron de sus labios mecánicamente, casi de forma fría, pero sus labios seguían formando la línea de una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que nunca llego a sus ojos.

Y un nuevo _"estoy en casa"_ , que no fue respondido y que era consciente, no sería respondido.

" _Seguramente debes querer volver a tu hogar antes de que se haga tarde, ¿no?"_

Las palabras de su _sensei_ se repetían en su cabeza. Su vista se paseo una vez más por la habitación, pasando por los modestos muebles, los adornos pequeños que había construido –le gustaba construir cosas–, y los cuadros que intentaban darle un toque _diferente_ al lugar.

 _¿Qué significaba tener un hogar?_

Acomodó su bolso en la pequeño taburete de siempre, deslizó la puerta del armario y sacó una pequeña mesa redonda que acomodó en el centro del lugar. Volvió por su bolso, sacó sus libros y los acomodó sobre la mesa.

 _Okasan_

Ahora que lo notaba, había llevado un libro extra, eso explicaba porque su mochila pesaba un poco más de lo habitual.

 _Otosan_

¿Debería comenzar por su tarea de historia shinobi o literatura?

 _Un hogar_

No, lo mejor sería empezar por ciencias.

 _¿Qué significaba tener un hogar?_

— ¡Vaya! Si que se ha hecho tarde

Se sorprendió al ver las manecillas del reloj marcar las 8:00 de la noche.

Su estomago gruño.

—Lo mejor será que prepare la cena —rió con suavidad.

Preparó la cena, agradeció por sus alimentos, lavó sus platos y luego se dispuso a tomar un baño.

Su cuerpo se sumergió en la bañera y una risilla escapó de sus labios cuando su piel se erizo por el agua caliente. El vapor subía como una pequeña neblina hasta el techo del baño.

… _Okasan…_

… _Otosan…_

Pequeñas gotas escapaban de la regadera del baño, un chisporroteo que hacía un eco duro entre aquel silencio tortuoso.

 _¿Qué significaba tener un hogar?_

Esa pregunta hacía eco una vez más en su cabeza… Una familia, un lugar al que regresar después de un largo día, un techo donde dormir, una mesa en la cual comer… ¿eso era un hogar? No estaba segura, pero por más que quisiera… esa era una pregunta que ella no podría responder…

" _Seguramente debes querer volver a tu hogar antes de que se haga tarde, ¿no?"_

—Si… supongo que si quiero… —soltó al aire con cierta amargura.

Se dejó sumergir más en la pequeña bañera, hasta que el agua cubrió su cabeza. Sus pequeños brazos se aferraron a sus rodillas.

* * *

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol asomaron por el horizonte, Sumire acomodaba sus zapatos, aseguró el bolso a su espalda, deslizó su mano pasando una de sus trenzas tras su espalda y con la mano en la manija de la puerta se giró para contemplar el silencioso y ordenado lugar.

—Shino- _sensei_ me pidió que lo ayudará con los preparativos para la experiencia laboral, tal vez me retrase…

No se lo estaba diciendo a nadie en particular, solo era uno de sus hábitos antes de salir.

—Me voy

Nadie respondió.

Nadie lo haría

Ella lo sabía.

Porque ese solo era un apartamento, no un _hogar_.

Pero era lo único que ella tenía…

Una sonrisa volvía a dibujarse en sus labios cuando abrió la puerta y salió del lugar.

No obstante, pronto la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro cuando recordó algo que había pasado por alto.

— _Uwawawa…_ Debo apresurarme, hoy me toca limpiar

Y sin más, salió corriendo del recinto de apartamentos, repitiendo constantemente aquel balbuceo que la caracterizaba…

— ¡Delegada!

—Llegas tarde

— _Uwawawa_ … L-Lo lamento

—Vamos, tienes que ayudarnos a terminar

—S-Si.

 _¿Qué significaba tener un hogar?_

No lo sabía. De lo único que estaba segura era que ella era la delegada de su clase.

— ¡Buenos días, delegada!

— ¡Delegada!

—Hey, delegada

No sabía que significaba tener un hogar y quizás sonase egoísta, pero… ¿estaba mal si pensaba, aunque sea por un momento, incluso si fuera en silencio, que ese lugar era _su hogar_?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola~**

 **Es la primera vez que público primero en Wattpad y luego aquí, por lo usual es al revés XD**

 **Pero tuve que hacerlo de esa forma, debido a que aquí en Fanfiction varios de los personajes de la nueva generación dentro del anime, aún no se han habilitado, pero como no se hasta cuando lo harán, de todas formas quise publicarlo aquí! (Así me sentía menos traidora con este lado...)**

 **No hay mucho que pueda decir, salvo que Sumire es de mis personajes favoritos en el anime de Boruto y dado que solo he visto algunos fanart's de ella, me di cuenta de que fanfics que trataran sobre ella no habían, por eso quise ser la primera (si es que aún lo soy), de escribir sobre ella.**

 **Desde ya, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y demás que puedan incomodarles, pero espero que este One-shot haya sido de su agrado**

 **¡Cuídense!**

 **¡Sayo!**


End file.
